and if i lose you the second time
by amaha
Summary: Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Tadashi membiarkan dirinya menangis.


Teman-teman Tadashi―yang juga sekarang seakrab teman Hiro juga―mengelilinginya. Mereka berseru-seru ria menyoraki anak itu dengan microbot yang digenggamnya, presentasinya yang berhasil. Tadashi ingin mengatakan sesuatu―(sekaligus mengingatkan adiknya tentang risleting yang terbuka itu)―namun berhenti di tengah jalan dan tersenyum maklum akan keributan yang dibuat gerombolannya. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan Hiro, ia berkata tanpa suara, menggestur ke luar. _"Akan kutunggu di luar, oke?"_ ― dan Hiro tertawa sambil mengangguk.

Langkah Tadashi sedikit berat ketika ia berjalan keluar, dan di bawah langit yang berbintang, keluar dari ributnya kasak-kusuk gedung pameran, ia merasa seperti berumur sepuluh tahun lagi dan mencoba mencari arti kata bibinya bahwa orang tuanya kini menjaganya dari jauh―menjadi bintang-bintang. Apa itu berarti di siang hari mereka tidak melihatnya? Tadashi tahu hukum-hukum semesta, tahu tentang briliannya sinar matahari, mataharinya, yang mungkin memindahkan fokus di tengah hari bahwa ia harus membesarkan Hiro dengan baik, sebagai kakak. Tapi tetap saja, kadang sedikit khayalan bahwa seseorang, menatapmu dan menjagamu saat kau tidur adalah perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Ia berhenti ketika telah mencapai jembatan dari taman mini yang mengelilingi komplek kampus itu, dan memandang bintang-bintang.

Ke udara ia menghembuskan pesannya, "Ayah, ibu, hari ini Hiro sudah resmi akan kuliah."

Namun ketika ia membuka mata, sesuatu dari perkataannya barusan tidak membuatnya lega. Instingnya yang sering telah membuat ia melacak Hiro dengan GPS yang ia pasang di jaketnya atau seruak adrenalin ketika ia sedikit lagi menyetir motornya untuk menyelamatkan Hiro pergi.

Darahnya membeku ketika mendengar suara ledakan dan jeritan orang yang tak lazim dari kejauhan.

..

Ia memandang gedung yang tadinya kokoh berdiri dengan segala penemuan cemerlang di dalamnya kini merah, menyala, berkobar-kobar. Orang-orang berlarian. Tadashi _panik_. Ia melihat salah satu sosok yang mampu ia kenali, Honey Lemon, berhamburan keluar dan menangkap larinya yang tertatih sementara wajahnya sedikit gelap oleh abu.

"Hei, apa kau― melihat―"

"_Aku tidak tahu!_ Mungkin ia masih di dalam― beserta _profesor_―"

Tadashi melepaskannya berdiri dan saat itu juga ia siap melakukan sesuatu yang akan selalu dilakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Kakinya sudah melangkah menjejak anak tangga pertama untuk menembus api, ketika ledakan terakhirnya terjadi, menembusnya, membuatnya terpelanting beberapa kaki ke belakang sementara api meninggi.

..

Mereka tidak menemukan jasadnya.

Mereka tidak menemukan jasadnya di antara besi yang sudah meleleh karena banyaknya zat kimia yang berpengaruh dan teraktivasi dalam kebakaran itu. Mereka―hanya menemukan secarik kain yang warnanya membuat Tadashi dibelah terbuka kembali, hidup-hidup, setelah napasnya parau dan kakinya tak berhenti melangkah walaupun ditahan oleh para pemadam kebakaran untuk tidak melemparkan dirinya ke antara bangunan yang sudah runtuh pelan-pelan, seperti harapannya, seperti i_budulutigatahunrumahsakitdarah,darah, Hiro, Hiro, HIRO_ yang menggema ke angkasa dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Tadashi membiarkan dirinya menangis.

Mereka meletakkan memorium terakhir itu di dekat altarnya, potretnya yang tersenyum bahagia. Masa depannya yang hancur berceceran dan membayang, menghantui di pelupuk mata Tadashi beserta kobaran api yang membumbung tinggi ke langit yang penuh asap malam itu. Kadang ia bangun menjerit karena ia mendengar seolah-olah ada suara litani Hiro memanggilnya Tadashi, Tadashi, seolah ia masih hidup dalam api. Kadang Tadashi akan bangun dan kemudian pergi ke kantor kepolisian untuk melaporkan teori yang ia fantasikan atau mungkin ini deja vu, mungkin ini Hiro berusaha memanggilnya, apakah mereka menemukan partikel microbot, apakah mungkin anak itu selamat olehnya dan mereka akan menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih dan menunjukkannya serpihan lain bahwa partikel itu juga hangus dilalap api. Api. Tiap kali Tadashi menutup matanya di waktu malam, ia akan terbenam dalam ranjangnya yang berada di perapian. Dan ia merasa layak mendapatkannya.

..

Ia tak sengaja mengaktifkan Baymax. Badannya terasa berat dan matanya berkantong hitam dan suara Baymax yang telah beribu-ribu kali ia dengar dalam proses pemrograman mendiagnosisnya dengan depresi, betapa memalukan.

Di sebelah sisi ranjang Hiro yang ditidurinya, tergeletak surat-surat dari pengusaha kaya itu yang dengan memalukan tiba-tiba amat tertarik dengan baymax dan berminat untuk _'menyumbangkan sejumlah dana bagi kelangsungan penelitian yang akan berguna bagi mazhab umat manusia―'_ Tadashi meremasnya dan kemudian menatap marshmallow yang berwajah datar dan sederhana itu dengan sedikit torehan lagi di dadanya yang lelah.

"Aku menciptakan robot perawat. _Aku menciptakan robot perawat._"

..

Baymax tidak ternonaktifkan ketika Tadashi telah bangkit dari tempat tidur Hiro dan mengirim pulang gerombolan teman yang sudah menghibur dan memberinya pelukan. Ia menoleh dan menemukan robot itu memegang kaca preparat tertutup yang bergemelutuk kecil.

Alisnya naik. Kakinya bergegas.

Bergegas.

..

Pabrik itu. Microbot ciptaan adiknya yang diduplikasi menjadi miriad yang tak terbayangkan. Pria di balik topeng. Api di pelupuk matanya. _Tadashi,_ _Tadashi―_

Ia menerjangnya untuk semili sekon dari belakang, dan terjerembab hanya untuk kehabisan napas ketika melihat wajah di balik topeng yang terbuka.

..

"Kecelakaan itu salah Krei," senyum Callaghan, keji. Tadashi hampir mempercayainya.

"Gunakan kemampuanmu untuk menghancurkan Krei bersamaku."

..

Tapi teman-temannya memohonnya untuk berpikir lain, untuk mencoba mencari cara, mencoba mencari esensi dari apa yang Hiro inginkan bila ia masih hidup―

Tadashi mencoba percaya.

..

..

..

"Callaghan menyembunyikan sesuatu." GoGo menatapnya dengan jernih ketika ia telah terpelanting kembali, dalam kostum yang Tadashi desain untuknya.

(Ia tidak pernah menyesal mempercayai mereka.)

..

..

..

Karena―

Baymax berhenti di pintu. Dan suaranya, selalu lembut. Katanya, "Hiro ada di sini."

..

..

..

Karena.

_"...Tada...shi..." _

_Putih. Selang, masker, steril, infus, mata yang terbuka, napas, rambut acak, ia masih hidup, hidup―_


End file.
